


Angels cry, too

by CloseToScript



Category: Music RPF, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angel! Paul, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Stories, M/M, Out of Character, alternative universe, kiss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloseToScript/pseuds/CloseToScript
Summary: Chinese work!I'm back! Thx for reading it.❤
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 3





	Angels cry, too

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese work!   
> I'm back! Thx for reading it.❤

iPaul的记忆力很差。

他已经记不清很多东西了。

一旦问起来，那些同事们都七嘴八舌地说，他以前可以记得天上所有的人，记清楚想记得的每一件事，而变成这样，是因为发生在按人类时间算的一百年前的一件事。可惜无论他们已经讲起多少遍，Paul也记不清楚，连一个碎片都抓不住。

不过他还记得，今天是轮到他值班了。

云的上面，生活着天使、神，还有准备转生与被押送的各种人。当然，还有小狗们。但是生活也不是那么轻松，天使要工作，被神领导的天使们由各自的神们分配任务，剩下的可怜天使就只能轮流到人间去，做传神谕之类的工作。有时，天使的神也会不见，自然也得被记入轮班的名册。这些没有神的天使要进入人间值班，一次值班是十个人类年，而后就能交接班，快活很长一段时间了。

Paul有些不情愿地跟他的狗狗Martha道别，迟迟才去签到。据大天使说，对于迟到三十分钟，Paul给出的理由是他在洗澡。

领到了他的肉身，被负责此事的大天使催促着，Paul从云端的豁口跳了下去。天上很无聊，所以经常有天使跑到云的边缘，看着日落像蜂蜜味的浪潮一样侵蚀他们白色的土地，抽上一支烟，把烟灰抖落下人间。现在一定也有天使在抽烟，他看到抖落的橘红色细小灰土一同下坠。随后好像有沉甸甸的拉扯，眼前一黑，他暂时昏睡了。

天使爱众生。

他们诞生在温暖的爱里，完美干净，生来就是要给人们带来幸福与快乐的。无论贫富尊卑、胖瘦美丑，或是主观的嫌恶喜爱，天使平等地爱着每一个人。

正是因为如此，天使们可以看到人类身上的光亮。那些的光点，或大或小，形状各异，有的是深绿草叶里的萤火虫那样星星点点，有的是一片舒展的银杏叶，甚至还有参天的树那样的。终归是每个人，都有着自己的光亮。眼里浸满爱与悲悯，就算是最肮脏的乞丐，Paul都能在他身上看到光。

Paul依稀记得，上次他下来，人们还没有煤油灯，没有马车，也没有好喝的冰啤酒和那些不同的烟草。相比较一成不变的云端，几代更替，人们的生活变得更加有趣了。

Paul做着他的老工作。预告幸福的出现、使人们免于灾厄，还有传达天意之类的云云。他游走四方，只在一个地方停留片刻。但无一例外地，人们大多都爱着这个新来的黑发天使，就算他没有洁白的翅膀，也没有光环，即便如此，每当他微笑，人们的痛苦似乎能暂时消弭，也回馈出一个笑容来。大家远远地看着他，怀里的婴孩都停止啼哭了。

这是他到人间的第九年了，Paul辛苦地换算了一下。早就习惯了拖着躯体沉重的感觉，也适应了地上缓慢的时间流，他只需要再做好这一年，就能圆满完成工作。

现在走到的城，临近了大海，铁质的航船每天来来往往。海边的道上，人们在忙碌，直至夜晚，灯熄人睡，港口才会迎来它的寂静。Paul偶尔在水边走，海鸥鸣叫着，咸滋滋的海风味道吹得天使都醉醺醺的。他稍作停留，就会离开此地，在这之前，Paul可以享受。

就是这样偶然里的某一天，天使在鹅卵石铺的道路上漫步。他已经做好了他的工作，人们难得地松懈下来，不必去担忧未知的变故。拐进一个胡同时，Paul停下了脚步。他听到肢体碰撞的声音闷响了几下，以及夹杂着口音的骂人话。他忙朝前去，拐角处就是几个青年扭打在一起。准确来说，是几个人在打一个人。

Paul其实没办法做什么，天使无法干涉人类的选择，他做不到操纵人类。他只能眼含怜悯地咳咳几声，希望这招管用。那几个混混指着那人再骂了几句，只得恨恨地跑开了，毕竟天使在这里，他们也不好放肆。他们身上的光点零零碎碎的，随着他们一起消失在巷口。

那个棕发的男人爬起来，打量了他一眼，有些轻佻地吹了声口哨，没有开口道谢的意思。

“你是天使？”

“是。”Paul挑挑眉毛，顿了一会儿才回答。

“好吧，我以为天使都是蓝眼睛金头发…虽然我不信这种东西。你叫什么名字？”那个人摸索了一下身上的口袋，摸出一盒烟来。他利落地抽出两支烟，递给Paul一支，自己又点上了。John粗砺的嗓音像是要撕裂了一样，干涩地传出来，这可能是饮酒加嘶吼的后果。

“我…Paul……”没有人问过这个问题。黑发的天使愣了几秒，眨眨眼，才让名字顺畅地跳出来，声音很轻，像是春雨里的一滴水。递到面前的香烟停留着，他没有伸手接下。

“我是John，John Lennon。”John撇撇嘴，把烟收了回去。他点起的烟跳动着橘红色的星，很快缭绕在雾气里。稍暗的巷子里有滴滴答答的水声，时不时有尖锐的人声窸窸窣窣。估计脸上的淤青有点疼，他轻微的抽气声很明显。

Paul这时才意识到。他看不到John的光，棕发男人的身上漆黑得如同密不透风的石块，一丝光亮都透不出来。而没有光亮的人，要么就是寿命将尽，身体衰弱之人，要么是传说里的怪物，或是恶魔（有这个东西吗，Paul想了很久，天堂的老对手其实早就不是老对手了）。云端上，他从来没有听说过没有光的人类，也从未听天使们讲起。

他心里有些惴惴，是不是面前的人身体内被重创了，即将死去。要是John在他面前死去，他是要愧疚好久的。

神迹可以治好一切病痛，但数目很限制，只能用在规定之处。更何况，天使原则上是不能强制干涉这种生死问题的，Paul现在应该走开了，否则是要挨罚进天塔静修的。

但他没有。

他慢悠悠地伸出手，匪夷所思地几乎没有多少犹豫，施了个神迹。手上的光窜进John的身体里，消失了。John脸上的淤青和伤口全部消失，衣服也整洁如新。他看起来状态是好了不少，整个人精神了许多。

“你在做什么？”

John摸了摸脸，挑起眉头问，棕色的头发以自然的方式舒卷。这回他的声音很轻快，有一股少年的青春气。

“算了，估计又是什么他妈的无聊的天机。要不要去喝一杯？”

Paul的眼神闪躲了几下，他不知道负责监督工作的大天使们有没有注意到他施了一个神迹。虽然他们大部分时间是不会一直盯着那些镜子的，特别是在没有任务发布的情况下。

他最终还是点了头，看向John。

John的身上，还是一个光点都没有，静悄悄地黑暗着。

“Paul，天上真不抽烟不喝酒的是吗？”

走着走着，John随口问了一句。人们都对天上的事感兴趣，其实根本没什么不同，甚至无趣多了。天使没有进食的必要，连食用餐点的乐趣也被剥夺。

“是的……”天使撒了一个谎。他们抽烟，他们也喝酒。不过烟酒是云雾做的，清淡得很。硬要说其他烟，都是违规品。

“那你跟我去喝酒？”

棕发的男人话语里似乎还有笑意。

“好吧……我们是可以抽烟喝酒，不过都是云雾罢了。”Paul有些尴尬地笑了笑，他希望自己没有脸红。他好像有点熟悉这种感觉。Paul有些开心，这其实不是一个很好的预兆，他不应该对人类有什么情绪，平均的爱应该毫无波澜。

“我请你喝酒，人间的酒一定比云雾好。”John回头对他笑了一下，加快了脚步。巷道窄窄的，他们的手臂都快贴在一起，温度都在传递。“以后回去了，帮我看看我是哪里蹦出来的。”

“什么？”

“我不知道我属于哪里，就是突然在这里出现。他们是这么说的。”

Paul隐约地开始担忧起来。这个情况真的太符合什么传说中魔神的出世了，但天上一点消息都没有，他也不能妄加猜测。

“你的眼睛是榛子色，挺好看的。”John自顾自地说，似乎本来就不渴望一个回答。他们走进一个店面里，点了啤酒。

“谢谢……”好半天Paul才支吾出一句道谢，他对John没有什么警惕。

“我一般是个混蛋，但是可能是你比较可爱，多请几杯也没关系。”男人直直地看着他，半开玩笑一样说道。他的栗色眼睛亮亮的，像是阳光下的向日葵一样温暖。

Paul感觉自己的脸在飞速发烫，像是被热水烹饪过的番茄。

糟糕，他真的很开心。

他们后来又见面了几次，聊着不同的事。人间的音乐，景色。他们可以把一切聊成值得聊的样子。

有时候，Paul想，要是John不是人类就好了，要是他能被Paul救回来好好生活就好了。他甚至希望John是个恶魔，那便不至于早早逝去，也不必漂泊。

John陷入了睡眠后，Paul忍不住溜进他的房间。天使不应该做这么无意义的事，但他已经做过很多回了。黑发的天使叹了口气，看着如同漆黑房间一般没有光亮的John。他不想要这个人类死去。

他瑟缩着，最终下定决心轻飘飘地俯下身去，在John的嘴唇上印下一个细碎的吻。又是一个神迹。光亮起来，融到John的身体里，消失了。

这是投入的第四次神迹了。

还是没有亮。

Paul擦了擦眼睛，静静地看着John熟睡的姿态。棕发男人的五官在眼前模糊起来，失去雕塑般冷硬的轮廓。

“怎么办，我好像太喜欢你了。”

事情开始朝着理想的方向背道而驰。

港口上最大的航船沉没了。那是清晨，人们蜂拥而至的时候，Paul站在他最喜欢走的路上。

“你没有给我们带来平安喜乐！”

为首的人大声叫喊，声嘶力竭。

黑发的天使只是静静听着，一些零碎的菜叶，鸡蛋砸到他身上。天使不害怕疼痛。他不讨厌这些人，他怜悯他们被愤怒腐蚀，只见到了事与愿违，同快乐擦肩而过。

他已经没有神迹了，不然他其实挺想把面前人们身上的病痛都祛除。

“我看到他和那个恶魔Lennon玩在一起……”

“船为什么会沉？”

“我就说黑发怎么会是天使……”

人群里窃窃私语，他被一个人拉扯着跪下来，人影铺天盖地地涌过来。幸福是那么稀松平常，他们甚至没有意识到它来过。

“他是玩弄我们的妖怪！烧死他！”

天使不会伤害人类，他们深深爱着人，就算被恶意淹没。他一句话都没有反驳，闭上了眼，任由人们拉扯。粗粗的麻绳捆着身躯，他被押上火架。汽油的味道在呼吸间散开。人们也曾在很多年前，冠上猎巫的名号，焚烧同类。要被重罚了，Paul有些惋惜地想着。

火通天一样地爆开了。他感觉自己正在融化，肉身的皮肤疼痛着。视野烧坏了，这里太热了，他只能依稀看见举着火把的人们，也静静地看着他燃烧，一个人好像在大声咒骂，推开一条缝，冲了进来。

“天使……”

那个人的声音因为疼痛扭曲。这里太热了，人类不应该过来，他惊恐地想，却动弹不得。粗绳已经烧断了，但窒息的感觉过于强烈，他只能勉强抬起手。

“快走……你会死的，求你快走。”

“Paul，我那天晚上听到了……”

那个人发疯一样，用着灼伤的手翻开木柴，抱住他的身体。很用力，他们的皮肤都要黏在一起。那双漂亮的手没有再放开他。

“Paul……”那个人好像在哭，眼泪又被火焰吞噬，蒸干了。Paul不应该感觉这么痛的，他不会被伤到，他没有力气推开这个人。

John不应该死去。

视野陷入最后的黑暗，自己的肉体上的火光照亮了John。Paul感觉又是一阵拉扯，轻飘飘地，他浮起来。

他们甚至没有好好道别，一句表明心意的话也不曾说。

Paul最终只能回到天上，他配给的肉身焚毁了。现在他的爱在云端，再也低不到泥土地上了。最后他没能救下John，让他也进了火海里。他再也见不到那头热烈美丽的棕发了。

天使们一个轮班，人类要过百余年，到时连粉末都难以寻找。那些闪闪亮的栗色眸子，在模糊的脑海里跳跃着，已经开始在泪水中远去。现在他所能做的，不过是给地上他们紧抱在一起的尸骸下一场大雨，把灰烬融成一团，然后啪嗒作响地掉到海洋里罢了。所以他低下头，抹了抹偷偷掉下来的眼泪，好让它们落到云的下面去。

直到有人拍拍他的肩膀，声音轻快地窜进耳朵里。

“Paul，别哭啦，像个女孩一样。”

Paul的鼻尖都泛了红，眼睛就要睁不开，很一副狼狈模样。他有些烦躁，不知道是哪位不解风情的同事，又自讨没趣地过来打扰他了。他勉强平复呼吸，忍着眼泪，才转过头去。他不想让别的天使看见，这可是要挨嘲笑的（他是这么认为的）。

朦胧的视野里有通天的光亮。他恍然记起，那不是天使，神才会有这样的光亮。一切发生得很快，没等Paul看清面容，对方那双漂亮的手已经伸过来，擦擦他的脸，擦掉了所有湿润的痕迹。天光下，棕发像是在燃烧。面前的神叹了口气，笑着拍拍他的头发。

“我来陪你吞云吐雾了，Macca。”

那是John。

John紧紧地抱住他，像是怕他下一秒就会飘走，又被风吹散了去。他抱得很用力，如同在热焰里的最后那么彻底地拥抱着。他拥抱的不是天使，他现在拥抱的是Paul。

“John，你怎……”

“别担心，你现在把我找回来了。”他凑近了一些，在Paul的唇边呢喃着，最终亲吻了上去。Paul的嘴唇是温暖的，传递着温度。他们在阳光下接吻，再也没有人能够打断了。

在温柔的唇齿交缠里，Paul恍惚地想起。

噢，原来John是他的神。


End file.
